Homer Simpson Vs Zeus
by Superweapon458
Summary: Homer Simpson then goes off to walk on home with his friends until he rans into Zeus the god of gods... As there it goes into a fight where its an epic battle...


One day Homer was walking back to his house from work and going to teh bar with Ryu and Ken until he and his buddys then find this guy is a bearded man boasted as he is he is king of the greek gods or something as he is filled with electricity as he is nun utter then Zeus! So homer n friends prepare for a fight as they get ready. But Homer goes up to Zues and asks him who he iz as Homer sez 'WHO R U?" homer sez. 'I M ZEUS" Sez bearded man.

Homer: Back down fellas *to Ryu, Ken and Cenny and Larl* this is my fight, I'll handel this!

Zeus: I M KING O TEH GODZ! So u r teh almighty mortul to fight me?! I will prepare urself 4 ur demize!

Homer: Bring it on you ol fart i will send u bak to grease!

So Zeus goes and puts up his hands as he is on elec-trick mode and then he goes up to homer to shock him as it turns out that Zues was jest an elusion. And then homer gets a but shucked but then homer goes up to the god and prepares a punch but sueZ doged it. And he does illusion dodge and guarding stances like he does in god uf war games as Homer goes to Zeus and then SPIN KICKS HIM AND KNOCKS ZEUS INTO A SKOOL BUZ

Bus driver: Whoa dude... that sum fight!

"U FOOL DO U KNow who ur deeling with!?" Sez Zeus. "I knows I M deeling with a old man who wears a dress lol" sez Homer than Zeus GOs "Hawhaw ur a moran!", As Zeus then goes to Homer as he then tell-a-ports his-self 2 homer as he then shocks Homer then where he pulls his hands out as where he gets readie to defeat Homo as he yells 'ENOUGH!' as he as stroking Homer as he iz nocked up.

Zeus: lol I faced mor worse than teh licks of u

Homer damaged and gets back up as he charges up his fist and then uppercuts Zeus and then knocks him into the statue of the giant boy with the doughnut as he destroys the statue and Zeus is on the ground and hits it the doughnut falls on him as homer yells "WOOHOO" like he does in the show.

Then when ZEUS gets back up he then goes fuueled up elect-trick mode and levitates as he gets ready to hav enough of homer then he sez 'Kneel be-4 me..." as he cums at HOMEER as he goes "Uh O' and then tries to run away and hide but hidz in a very not easy spot to hide be-caz he is 2 fat to squeeze his fat ass into a hole or something and he is too stupid to hide because he is an idiot XP. But when Zeus is at Homer he stroked homer down with his electricity as he gots a high voltage and then is owt 4 teh count.

Then Round 3 begins where Homer is back up and then settles it with Zeus and doesn't hold anything back to his extent.

Homer: Alright old man ROUND 3! *puts up fists*

As Zeus pulls his hands out he sends out electricity as he is shacking Homo as then he is knocked to a tree then to a brick wall. Homer tun eats donuts then gets fat and then is boulder shaped and goes off and rolls down the street as Indiana Jones is running away from Homer and then hits Zeus as he is knocked on the ground. Zeus then prepares grabs Homer by the neck and then shicks him with lightning form teh sky.

Then Homer does a mega fist charge and then punches Zeus in the nose as he is off guard and makes him impaired from the hit as he stunned then Homer pulls out a soda then prepares a hyper-sonic burp as it knocks Zeus to a brick wall where he is lying down, Homer then jump kicks Zeus as he catches Homie in the air and then starts shocking him with electricity but then gets knocked onto the ground, Homer jumps back up and then butt punches Zooes and then he ends up flying into a streetlights.

Zeus then gets up as he sees Homer running to cum get him as tries to throw his lightning bolds but Homer sorta dodges them and then he does a ultra uppercut and then knocks Zeus into the air into the Springfield court area where the mayor lives or whatever and where he thinks Zeus is defeated he is wrong.

Suddenly the sky turns black and then when lightning stokes up and things are getting intense... Homer finds himself onto the top of a platform where he was previously standing on as where Zues is in front of him and then says "I grow weary of this...' as he levitates and then goes off the platform as Homer looks where he went and scratches head looks around where he went as ZUES IS BEHIND HOMER WITH A GIGANTIC SIZE OF A GOD AS HE goes at homer, just like he did similar what Kratos' final boss fight in God of War II the summit of sacrifice' as it is similar to the boss fight tom the game too. ZEUS THEN GOES OFF TO TRY TO POUND HOMER with his fists and try to get him as homer dodges every blow he delivers but zeus is slowing down or homer is good at dodging.

But then Zews stomps his fist down on Homo but he is wrong as he thought he crushed him as Homer lifts his fist as he lifted it as he made Zeus punch himself and made him dazed. While Zeus was dazed Homer was delivering a flying punch and then punches Zeus in the nose and knocked him to a pulp. As soon as Homer thinks he defeated Zeus, Zeus delivers a final insult to Homer.

Homer: Ha... You'll never defeat me u electric-crusty fart I'm Homer heer me roar!

Zeus: You are nothing... As U will be sent to hades you bald fat smelly mortal! I Will brake u 4 this! U r pitiful!

Homer: *enraged* Y U *grows to a godly size to Zeus is* y u electric *chokes Zeus*

As Homer is choking Zeus lik he does to Bart in his show with immense strength he then is getting drained and goes back to size as Zeus is then defeated as he is put down as he sez "I... am... King... I... Cunt be defeated by a mortal' and Homer says "U lost give up and go back to Olympus!" As Zeus goes and disappears in defeat then Homer and his buddies then go back and congratulate him and then the guys go of and do whatever they do like go back to his house n watch TV or whatever to party Homers triumph.

TEH END... whatever


End file.
